Forum:Sujestas (braien)
Gols e opinas En vide ce on no ave evidente un apetito per ajunta la vocabulo en su (cual pare a me alga simple, lo no es vera un jergo complicada), me vole reevalua la situa: #Esce vos pensa ce la lingua es alga finida? Si si, me ta para sujesta ideas sur la gramatica, no problem, me es sola interesada. #Si vos pensa ce la lingua es finida / completa, esce vos ta ave un interesa en ave un rami esperimental? En la mundo de programes (como sur GitHub), lo es commun a ave un rami per testa cambias posible, cual no es parte de la realia santa, e on pote rejeta tota la cambias proposada e recomensa ancora e ancora. Lo ta pote es un metodo per jua. #Esce tota crede ce elefen es ancora un lingua creol? Me opina ce lo no es un ancora, lo ave un disionario plu completada ca cuasi cualce otra lingua construida. Si nos no ajunta un vocabulo simple per parolas per struturi la futur, la otras ce segue va fa lo. En ajunta, si nos es asi, perce no? Lo es un razona perce me ia esperimenta con pronomes de posese (en longo con "il/el"), car acel tan aida la complica de frases posible. (Me ta parla plu sur esta sujeta, ma me ave multe pensas sur lo) Ma si la opina comun es ce elefen debe resta un lingua creol, acel ta cambia cual me fa -- e me dise acel con no emosia, lo es simple bon a sabe la realia. #Cual es la emosia presente de vos sur la lingua -- esce vos vole gania la mundo (;-)) o esce vos jua simple? Personal, me ave multe espera en la lingua, lo no es simple un jueta per me...ma cisa la plu de nos jua? (Cual es ance oce) #Cual es la gols presente? Esce nos ave alga? Me es interesada si on ave un scema per la lingua. Jeneral, me interesa en vos esperas, esperas sobre, dutas... *Prima, me regrete ce me es la sola ci ia comenta sur tu sujestas per vocabulo de golf. La regula es ce desides per ofisiali parolas es fada par Jorj, donce me ia espeta se aprobas o desaprobas ante ajunta tu proposas a la disionario. Ma a veses, la vici deveni tan rapida editada ce Jorj no susede persepi tota sujestas. Me va envia un eposta a el per tira se atende! Simon *Esce me pensa ce la lingua es finida? Si, plu o min. Lo ia ateni acel state en la du o tre anios la plu resente. Me ia entra a la comunia elefen en marto 2008, cuando la lingua ancora no ia es finida. Lo ia es esensal la mesma como aora, ma multe parolas importante ia manca o ia es malspeleda, e la gramatica no ia es perfetida. Me ia es atraeda par la belia e simplia de la lingua, e par la fato ce me ta pote aida avansa an plu esta cualias. Donce me e tre o cuatro otra persones (un es aora mor, regretable) ia discute alga puntos gramatical con Jorj tra plu ca sinco anios, ia sujesta un monton de parolas mancante, e ia boni la presenta de la disionario e gramatica. Tu vide oji la resulta. Me ia deveni capas de pensa e scrive fluente en la lingua, e lo ia deveni un parte de me carater. Per esta razona, on pote trova ce me reata defendosa cuando on sujesta cambias radisal :-) Simon **No ansias, me comprende completa. :-) Brimlar2 *Esce me es interesada par un ramo esperimental? Personal, no vera, ma me no oposa ce tu o otras crea un tal. An tal, la cuantia de parlores elefen es tan peti ce cisa nos debe resta juntada en la mesma grupo per survive an. Simon **Si, esta es un punto multe bon. Cisa me va jua e reteni alga ideas a me mesma en cuando me usa la lingua. Brimlar2 *Esce me crede ce elefen es ancora un lingua creol? Lo no es un creol, ma lo es creolin. Lo ave alga cualias cual on trova en creoles. Ma evidente lo es ance multe plu lojical e bon desiniada ca creoles tipal, e como tu dise, se vocabulo ia deveni estendosa. (Cambia la sistem de pronomes es un idea radisal, e me no comprende como lo relata a la demanda sur la creolia de la lingua.) Simon **Cuando me usa la parola "creol", a me lo indica un lingua fundal cual manca alga metodos o parolas per es esata, ma en fato, cual me ia descovre es ce elefen es capas a esplica cuasi cualce tipo de emosia / intende con multe esatia. La disionario es gloriosa. Lo es un de la razonas me ia atenta de labora con la verbo-nomes per bona la esatia en alga situas, final esperimentente con pronomes esata de posese per sircoveni la problem -- la lingua es (a me) tan prosima a esente multe multe esata. Me ia pensa sur le fato ce -- asi sur la Wiki -- la discuta es alga inteletal (e donce la nesesa vidable de cambia es multe min), ma la plu de discutas ce on oia en la mundo es la discutas entre persones *sur* persones (he said, she said, he then...) e la razona ce on ave un parola per "he" cual difere de "she" en la linguas de la mundo es car lo es un metodo nonperosa / usosa per es esata. "He" e "she", en parla, opera como un xerca binaria entre esentes umana. Si un dui de la popla ta ave la pelo blonde e la otra dui pelo brun, on ta ave ance pronomes per acel. An tal, me no ia vole parla sur o abri un discuta sur esta a la tempo presente, me ia vole simple refere a esta per dise ce, a me, elefen no es un lingua nonesata / creol, e acel es la razona me esperimenta con alga cosas, ma me no ta fa lo si la lingua vole reteni un aspeta plu fundal, o si vos es contente con la stato presente. Tu ia responde a esta plu supra en la paje e me pensa ce me comprende bon la situa. :-) Brimlar2 **Cisa lo cual tu nomi un "creol" es lo cual me nomi un "pijin". Regarda la article de Wikipedia sur creoles: se paragraf inisial refere a "un vocabulo e sistem de gramatica completa developada". Serta la discute asi en la vici es inteletal e nonsimil a conversa casual — esta es un punto eselente e importante. Jorj ave opinas forte contra pronomes diferente per femas e mases, ma la gramatica inclui la posible "nonofisial" de usa "ela" e "elo" cuando nesesada (per esemplo en alga spesies de tradui). Simon ***E si, tu es coreta, "pijin" es la parola multe plu aplicable! Ance, me ia leje la sentis de Jorj sur pronomes diferente per femas e mases alga semanas ante aora -- sentis ce me debe dise es nobil, me valua los -- e me ia deside de fa multe esperimentas (ma no asi, esta pajes debe es elefen pur sin contamina) en tradui alga articles ante de an parla de esta cosas. Aora me vole simple continua practica e reposa, e aida do me pote. Brian *Me confesa ce per me, elefen es mera un pasatempo divertinte, cual sasia me desiras de belia, simplia, ordina, e claria. Lo es estrema nonprobable ce lo va concista an un parte de la mundo. La sola lingua construida cual ia ateni an un pico de susede es esperanto, e (car me es ance un esperantiste) me sabe ce en la plu de intervisas e reportas sur esperanto, on debe luta multe afin jornalistes presenta la lingua como un idea pratical e afin los no burla lo como un ativia de bobos idealiste. Afin la mundo adota elefen, on nesesa cambia la opinas de la majoria de persones a la mesma tempo, e esta es evidente nonposible. An si on ta susede inisia un promove peti per elefen, on ta debe batalia contra esperanto, de cual se promovores tende crede ce tota otra linguas construida es riable o an odiable. Acel batalias pote deveni asustante fea. Pardona si me pare pesimiste! Simon **No, no -- tu responde a me desira per informa, me es graciosa. Per me, me ia regarda (multe corta) Esperanto alga anios a.a., e me no ia gusta alga de la prinsipes (la acorda nesesada entre pronomes e nomes, alga desides sur la vocabulo, e la sonas -oj cual apare frecuente) -- me ia vera gusta Ido, ma nun parla lo, e elefen (per me) es un ateni armonial cual es la sonia de Esperanto atenida, e un Ido plu bela (an si un poca min esata.) Lo es bon a sabe la emosias de vos sur esta sujeta. Brimlar2 ***Me acorda sur la tre mal prinsipes cual tu ia lista! Me resta un esperantiste car me ia es un membro de acel comunia tra plu ca un desenio ante cuando me ia permete ce me esplora la erese ce cisa otra linguas plu resente construida pote es plu bon… Me senti un parteni a esperanto, car lo ia es "me prima", ma serta se gramatica es plu complicada ca nesesada, e se vocabulo es un caos. Ido es eselente, en me opina, ma se regulas es sever, e me reveni sempre a la opina ce me prefere la laxia de espresa en elefen. Simon ****Me ia vole dise, esta es multe interesante, gracias per comparti. Me vide esperantistes e la mundo esperantin con multe fasina. Brian *Donce cual es nos goles presente? Hmm… Me no conose los. Si los ta esiste, probable los ta es ja scriveda en alga loca sentral. Simon **Me pote pensa sur esta e atenta trova alga ideas o projetas simple cual ta es construinte. An alga cosa como "Ta ce nos corenti la gida de gramatica e grandi lo con multe esemplos per 2016." Me veni de fini un libro multe corta per enfantes cual usa elefen...lo ia es diverti e un atenta a introdui persones nova a la lingua. Brimlar2 ***Bon ideas! (Me nota a me: Nos goles pote es interna…) Simon *Personal, me no vide elefen sola como un jueta - lo es un obra/projeta multe plu seria ca acel. Ma an tal, on pote usa lo sola como un jueta si on desira. Me sonia es ce elefen va deveni la lingua aidante la plu grande en la mundo. En 2017, esperanto va ateni se aniversario 130 e lo es bon fundida en la mentes de studiantes de linguas aidante. Elefen es multe joven, ma ci sabe do lo va es cuando lo ateni se aniversario 130? Como promove elefen per sperde lo e per serti ce plu persones sabe e conose lo? Vera, me no sabe - ante alga anios me ia scrive leteras a alga jornales en England ma ia reseta no respondes o interesa. Me suposa ce la medio la plu importante a esta dias es la "medios sosial" como Facebook e Youtube e cisa la mundo va oia plu sur elefen si on/nos pone plu articles en elefen en los. Triste, me mesma no ave multe capasias en medios como estas, ma cisa otras ta pote e ta debe usa los. Cualce cosa la destina de elefen va es, me pensa ce lo es la lingua aidante la plu bon, espresosa e bela en la mundo Guido (talk) *Elefen es serta un obra seria e amirable — un lingua intera capas, completa, funsionante, e espresosa. Me no ia vole dise ce lo es "un jueta", ma mera ce me diverti me como pasatempo par ocupa me sur lo. Simon *A tema de jornales… Jornalistes es nunca interesada par leteras misteriosa sur projetas cual los no conose, car los no crede ce se lejores vole leje tal informas. De tempo a tempo, on pote susede apare un article sur un lingua aidante en un jornal local, si on raconta xef sur la bon efetos pratical cual on ia esperia — "vide! me ia susede fa esta o acel cosa interesante… con aida de elefen". Ma vera, an esperanto no ia susede multe reali bon articles en jornales o en radio. En la sentenio presente, par contrasta, esperanto ia sperde cuasi intera par la interede, car ala persones con un tal interesa spesialida pote grupi e forti fasil, sin relata a se locas jeografial. Simon Parolas Cisa ajunta la parola engles "inquiry" su la defini de investiga en la disionario? Brian *Si, esta es clar un bon idea. Fada. Simon Demandas Esce on pote usa formas de "plu..." e "min..." con bon e mal ante un nom? On pote usa (a veses) bon e mal los mesmas ante un nom, e lo es ance permeteda en franses, ma me sabe ce elefen no es franses. Esemplos: *Me ia eleje la plu bon auto arjento. *Lo ia es la min mal ata ce me ia pote fa. *Me vole un plu bon auto. *Tu come un min mal come media ca me. Me vole mera es serta -- gracias. *Esta no vade en elefen. "Un plu bon auto" pare sinifia "one more good car" (un bon auto ajuntada). Simon Esperimentas Imajina la futur... Ante cuando elefen concista la mundo, me pote imajina un futur do alga persones usa alga cortis, serta en parla. Esta no es un colie de sujestas (donce, on no debe reata), ma sola un colie de imajinas / juas diverti per me. Brimlar2 *La come de matina La cometina *La come de sera La comesera *Ante aora aa *On oia, "La SDS" per la sentro de site (como "CBD") *On oia, "Me i'ave..." en cuando parlante rapida *On oia, "Me i'es..." en cuando parlante rapida *MUB per "mera un broma" (en engles: "just kidding" o "only joking", a veses videda en la cortis "jk", "j/k", "JK" etc) *Esc'el en media de core? tempos Me fa un folia de tempos de verbos usante pasea per pratica, lo es un de la razonas perce me demanda la demanda a supra. (lia: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ufyztgXi6WIumpyeH1hwIdULhkvxXnUrPeS58NSo6q8/edit?usp=sharing) Brimlar2